


Дружба, поддержка и глупости

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: После расставания с Леной Олегу требовалась особая помощь, за которой он решил обратиться к Даше.





	Дружба, поддержка и глупости

Слухи об их отношениях были сильно преувеличены — Олег относился к Даше как к верному другу, готовому всегда и везде прийти на помощь, выслушать и поддержать в любое время. Тогда у Олега была возлюбленная — Лена. Точнее, ему казалось, что у них с Темниковой любовь, которой завидовали многие — поклонники, хейтеры, коллеги-«звёзды». Лена и Олег никогда не скрывали свою страсть, чего стоили одни только откровенные фотосессии — Серябкин помнил по меньшей мере десяток скандалов. Было весело и лишь раззадоривало и добавляло желания создать нечто ещё более провокационное. То, о чём будут говорить даже через сто лет.

Однако всё это продлилось недолго — Лена внезапно объявила о намерении выйти замуж (причём, не за Олега) и уходе из группы. Никакие уговоры на Темникову не действовали, а разборки устраивать не хотелось.

— Прощай, — сказала Лена и исчезла из жизни Серябкина. В тот же день парень напился с горя и поехал к Шашиной за утешением.

Даша не задавала глупых вопросов, не перебивала и в целом показывала себя идеальным слушателем. Как раз тем, в ком парень сейчас нуждался больше всего.

— Она стерва, — заплетающимся языком произнёс Олег, развалившись на диване в гостиной, — я ей и цветы дарил, и украшения… трахал по первому зову! А она: «Всё, Серябкин, ты дерьмо, я выхожу за другого!». Дрянь!

Парень резко махнул рукой, не заметив подошедшую со стаканом воды Шашину. Даша, вздохнув, посмотрела на пятно, стремительно расползавшееся по новой футболке, и, мысленно поблагодарив судьбу за то, что это была вода, а не что-то трудновыводимое, ответила другу:

— По-моему, тебе лучше хорошенько проспаться. Не хватало, чтобы ты чего-нибудь натворил в таком виде. И если ты действительно любишь Лену, отпусти её. Она заслужила счастья.

— А я не заслужил? — обиженно спросил Олег. Наверное, впервые Даша не поддержала его, и это здорово ударило по самолюбию парня. — Я не понял, Шашина, в женскую солидарность решила поиграть? Ты теперь тоже против меня?!

— Успокойся, — девушка присела рядом с другом, — ты же знаешь, я на твоей стороне…

— Тогда помоги мне!

Неожиданно Серябкин подался вперёд и навалился на коллегу по группе, прижав блондинку к спинке дивана. Завтра будет стыдно за этот поступок, но если парень не отвлечётся от мыслей о болезненном расставании, то вскоре продюсеру «Серебра» придётся искать не одного, а сразу двух новых участников.

— Остановись, — холодным тоном приказала Шашина, стараясь подавить страх и отвращение к действиям Олега. Она не собиралась оказывать ему _такую_ помощь. Не в этот раз.

— Извини, — прошептал Олег, наклонившись к уху девушки. Отступать уже поздно, переводить всё в неудачную шутку — тоже, — но сегодня я поступлю так, как считаю правильным…

Это будет весьма забавно и неуклюже. В его-то состоянии. Серябкин усмехнулся, представив, как в порыве страсти у него закружится голова, от выпитого окончательно помутится рассудок, и новоиспечённые любовники попросту свалятся с дивана.

— Эй! — возмущённо вскрикнула девушка, когда ладонь Серябкина оказалась у неё под футболкой. — Может, отложим это до завтра? Ты будешь лучше себя контролировать и не наделаешь глупостей… Серябкин!

***

Тот вечер Олег вспоминал с улыбкой — «глупостей» он всё-таки наделал, несмотря на протесты Шашиной и её вялые попытки вырваться из жарких объятий. И хотя после этого Даша целую неделю дулась на него и обзывала дураком, Олег наконец почувствовал себя счастливым и свободным. Эгоистично, но лучше уж так, чем каждую ночь сходить с ума от воспоминаний. Ну и, желая загладить вину, Серябкин честно предложил Шашиной встречаться — временно либо на постоянной основе, если приспичит остепениться. Даша хмыкнула, однако сразу не послала и не высмеяла. Лишь попросила пару дней — на размышления. А ведь раньше утверждала, что такие глупости её пока не интересуют — романтические, в смысле. Похоже, слухи об их отношениях себя оправдали. И вообще, что мешает дружбе и любви гармонично сосуществовать друг с другом? Было бы желание… 


End file.
